Gender Bender Doppelganger: The Main Story
by Mitzia
Summary: Based on my story Gender Bender Doppelganger. The Main Story follows the lives of the Sakura, Komaku, Bunko, Kasumi, Chie, and Shiina. Loosely based off the manga. T for language, but rating might go up.
1. Romantic Doppelganger Prologue

Sakura finished packing her luggage after hours of excruciating work. Her sister, Takamichi, had finished days ago, but still patiently waited as her sister had to study for her exams.

The Takamatsu's were packing to move into their new apartment in Tokyo. They had no other choice – they were broke.

Takamichi and Sakura's parents died in a plane crash after going overseas for work earlier in the year. No one would take the two in, so they had to live on their own with the inheritance money their parents left.

Eventually, the money ran out and they couldn't pay the bills with their paychecks. They were forced to leave the house their parents and they loved.

The apartment they were moving to was close to that of a friend of Takamichi's. Sakura had never met any of her friends, so she thought it'd be exciting.

"Are you ready now, Sakura-nee?" Takamichi peeked into her sister's bedroom. Sakura spun around after closing her last box.

"Just finished! I'll put these in the truck and then we can say goodbye to this house for good," Sakura said. By the end of her sentence, Sakura seemed a little upset. Takamichi knew her little sister didn't want to leave as much as she did. She walked to her and hugged her tight.

"One day when we have a ton of money, we'll buy the house back and live here again, okay?" Takamichi whispered. She let go of Sakura and started carrying some boxes outside. Sakura followed suit and soon everything was out of the house.

The two hopped in the driver and passenger's seat and drove to central Tokyo where their new home awaited.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So if you read my story "Gender Bender Doppelganger" you know something about the character. If not, that's totally okay! If you want, you can read that story for some info but you're not missing anything if you don't. ^_^**

**After looking at what stories of mine are popular (meaning views, alerts, etc.) it seems my Junjo Romantica stories are the most popular...which is strange to me...So after a long time of thinking about a new Junjo Romantica fanfic, I remembered this one and decided to make a main story. ^_^ I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Egotistical Doppelganger Prologue

Bunko Hongo finished unpacking her stuff in her new apartment in Tokyo. After finishing high school in Okinawa, she wanted to finish off her student career in the capitol of her homeland.

Bunko had always loved books, ever since she was little. She began reading novels and chapter books at the age of five, so obviously she was very bright.

Her dream was to be an author, though she hardly ever wrote. She always pictured scenes in her head like a movie and narrated it quietly to herself to give it more of a realistic touch. Bunko never really made friends because of this habit.

In Okinawa, Bunko was raised in an orphanage ever since she was a baby. She belonged to an old fashion family, but was an illegitimate child and no one wanted to raise a half-breed. Her mother dropped her off at an orphanage, never to see her daughter again.

Bunko always put the other kids in front of herself as she got older. The orphanage often had money troubles and the kids got by with only milk and soup. She often gave her food away than ate it herself.

Bunk grew up thinking more about others than herself. She showed kindness to strangers and people who didn't deserve it. Tokyo was a huge city with lots of people. Who knows who Bunko will meet.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**...I knew it'd be short, but damn...the next chapter will be the Terrorizing couple prologue and I will be updating this story and my other ongoing stories a lot from now until Halloween, so get ready to see a lot of updates. ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	3. Terrorizing Doppelganger Prologue

Shiina brushed her short, dirty blonde hair as she watched her brother and his girlfriend say their goodbyes on the driveway. She especially stared at his girlfriend who had a hurt expression on her face. Although she was far away, Shiina could see tears forming in the girls eyes.

It seemed as though her brother was trying to explain something and the girl didn't want to hear it. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face before running away from the house.

The slap was so loud, Shiina perfectly heard it from the inside of the house. She put down her brush and ran out to her brother.

"What happened, Ryota?" Shiina asked.

"I told Chie the truth is all," her brother said nonchalantly, rubbing his red cheek.

"That's what you get for cheating on her, you pig. You should treat her with more respect. She is the most perfect girl you'll ever meet and you fucked up big time, bro," Shiina scolded.

Ryota looked at his sister and scoffed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're in love with Chie."

Shiina gave me her trademark glare. "If I was, I'd take better care of her than you ever did." She did love Chie. She loved everything about her. Her perfect form, her laugh, and she was smart. Shiina knew she wouldn't meet anyone so perfect.

But, Ryota got to Chie before she did. They looked so comfortable around each other. Lucky for Shiina, Ryota was a major player and he had his hand on quite a few girls, including Chie. Ever since she found out, Shiina hated her brother with a passion.

Now that Ryota and Chie cut ties as far as relationship status, Shiina could make her move. But the question is, how can she?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's it for the prologues! I might do a prologue later for Junjo Mistake, but as for now, that's not gonna happen. It probably will, knowing my ever changing opinions. The next chapter starts the main story finally! :D Just thought I'd make a warning so I won't have to deal with any comments later about it although I don't think it's really necessary. This is a yuri story, meaning girlxgirl, so if you came here for yaoi (don't think I need to explain that, now do I? :P) sorry to disappoint you. Just thought I'd get that out there in case. :P**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	4. Romantic Doppelganger Act 1

**Author's Note**

**Warning! Yuri lemon-ish stuff below so don't like, don't read.**

* * *

"Wow! It's so big!" The Takamatsu's arrived at their apartment complex in Tokyo. The bright sun reflecting on the white building made it shimmer, making it appear out of a dream.

"This is our new home, Sakura-nee. Go get the boxes, okay? I'll get the door," Takamichi said.

Sakura saluted and skipped to the car, and grabbed a box labeled "Bedroom." She skipped up to the third floor where her room was and stopped. There were ten doors in the hallway and she had no idea which door was hers.

Slowly, Sakura walked by door after door, trying to listen for her sister.

"Sakura-nee is getting the boxes now and she-ah!" There was a thud coming out of a room. Sakura opened the door she was standing by and couldn't believe what she saw.

Takamichi was on the ground with a predatory-like female above her. The girl had short silive hair and cold, piercing lilac eyes, a color Sakura had never seen before.

"Ah, Kuma-san! This is Sakura-nee. This is my friend, Komaku Sasuragi," Takamichi introduced.

Komaku slowly got off the black haired girl and stared at the youngest of the three.

"So this is Sakura. She looks exactly as you say," Komaku said in a tone that offended Sakura.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sakura said through her teeth.

"Sakura-nee, why don't you get to know Kuma-san? I'm sure you'll get along just fine!" Takamichi cheered.

The young brunette glared at the older female and smiled. Komaku did the same.

"But what about the boxes, nee-chan? There's too much for you," the brunette stalled. She did not want to be with Komaku. There was something about her that made Sakura want to go to Alaska just to stay away from her.

"Don't worry! I've got a lot of energy to burn after waiting for your exams to be over," Takamichi reassured. Before Sakura could protest, Takamichi left the room to unpack.

"Should we go to my place then?" Komaku asked.

"What are you planning?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Oh nothing at all. I just want to get to know my dear friend's sister."

"Lying sack."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing! Let's go, shall we?" Sakura growled. Komaku glared and nodded. Both females wanted nothing to do with one another, but Takamichi told them to get along and to them, her word was law.

Komaku led Sakura up to the top floor.

"Why is there only one door? Aren't there other residents here?" Sakura asked. The stairs led to a small hallway with a door at the end of it. The other floors had about ten doors in each hallway.

"I own the top floor, you idiot," Komaku mumbled. Now that they were away from Takamichi, they had some freedom to say whatever they wanted to each other.

"I'm not an idiot! I have a C+ average!" Sakura yelled.

Komaku turned around and laughed. "That just proves how stupid you are." The resident of the floor unlocked the door and walked inside. Sakura reluctantly followed.

Inside, it was very spacious. There were purple couches in the middle of the room next to a flat screen TV. There was a long counter that separated the living room from a large kitchen.

"This place is so big! Do you live with anyone else?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not. I hate people, including you," Komaku spat coldly.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?!" Sakura yelled. There was yet another reason why she hated the older girl.

"You're not like Takamichi is all."

"I'm sorry I'm not my sister?"

"There's no point in apologizing. It's not like you'll change." Komaku walked down a hallway and disappeared into another room, leaving Sakura alone and pissed.

"I'm not like my sister? I'm Sakura Takamatsu, not Takamichi Takamatsu! Damn bitch," Sakura mumbled to herself.

She plopped on the couch and examined the room. On the table in front of her, there were two bags of books. Sakura picked up a book from the first bag.

"Love in the Stars? I've heard of this book. Komaku Sasuragi? She wrote this? Publishers must be desperate these days."

She put the book down and picked up one from the other bag. The cover was pink with two girls holding each other, blushing. Sakura slowly opened the book.

"'…not here, please Koma-' Takamichi's words were cut off by a tender kiss from her lover. 'But you're craving it here,' Komaku said as her hands traveled to-"

The blushing brunette closed the book and set it down, trying to take in what she read.

"I knew something was up with her!" Sakura ran down the hallway yelling at the writer through the walls. She opened a door and found Komaku sleeping on her bed.

"Wake up, you perverted bitch! How dare you make my sister a slut in your novels!"

Komaku slowly rose from her slumber like a vampire. The sight scared the young brunette, but she couldn't leave, not when her sister was involved.

"So you found out. What are you going to do?" Komaku growled. It was then Sakura realized why her nickname was Kuma-san.

"I'll make sure you never go near my sister again! She's too kind to everyone she meets. I knew someone would come along and take advantage of her!"

Komaku had heard enough. She got out of her bed and pinned her friend's sister against the wall.

"What do you know? Did Takamichi say she was being taken advantage?"

"Wha- no, but it's only a matter of time! Any girl will do right? Find some whore for yourself, not nee-chan!"

Komaku was pissed and that was an understatement. She grabbed Sakura's thin wrists and pulled her onto the large bed, climbing on top of her.

"What the-"

"You piss me off."

Kuma-san slid a hand up Sakura's shirt, caressing her stomach.

A blush crossed the prey's face as she tried to turn around and escape. The hand inside her shirt wrapped itself around her waist, trapping her.

"What are you-"

"Any girl will do right? You said it yourself. From what I can feel, you're a girl," Komaku whispered into her ear.

Komaku pulled Sakura close to her with the hand around her waist. That hand slid into her skirt, rubbing her lace underwear.

"You're so wet here," Komaku whispered. She used her skilled fingers to push the cloth aside and rubbed the entrance.

"Ah! N-no! S-Stop!" Sakura moaned. Even though she wouldn't and couldn't admit it, she knew it felt really good.

"Then scream. Give up little Miss C+ average moron," Komaku cooed.

If she screamed, she would lose. If there was anything Sakura hated more than Komaku, it was losing.

"I have to hold out," Sakura thought. She held her breath so her voice wouldn't escape. Komaku chuckled, noticing the effort her prey was putting in.

She inserted her finger in the entrance, thrusting it in and out of the tight tunnel of muscles. Sakura was eliciting soft moans, but she wouldn't give in.

Komaku slid her other hand up Sakura's shirt, rubbing the bumps on her chest.

"A-ah!"

The older female quickly undid her bra, making it easier to massage her breasts.

Komaku's hands caressed in a rhythm that practically sent Sakura to Heaven.

"A-ah-ah."

Sakura quietly released her thick juices onto Komaku's fingers. She retracted her hands and brought one up to her mouth, cleaning each individual finger.

"You're actually pretty cute…and fast," Komaku snickered.

"Shut up you pervert!" Komaku chuckled and left the room. Sakura scrambled to straighten out her cloths before returning to the living room.

"So…do you like, love my sister?" Sakura asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"You know she has a boyfriend, right?"

"Yes."

"So why don't you give up or take her boyfriend out of the picture?"

Komaku looked at the brunette with wide, lilac eyes. "I won't take away her happiness for mine. Being her friend is more than enough for me."

"That must be tough," Sakura thought to herself. Her cellphone in her pocket began vibrating, indicating it was time to go back home. She thought it was too early, so she gave her sister a call.

"Nee-chan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is Kuma-san there? Can I talk to her?" Takamichi asked from the other end.

Sakura raised an eyebrow before handing the phone to Komaku.

"Hello? Huh? Oh, I see. Sure, no problem. Don't worry, it's no trouble. Okay. No problem, Takamichi," Komaku said into the cell. She ended the call and gave it back to Sakura.

"What did she want?"

"Me to tutor you."

"Oh okay. Wait what?!"

"She told me your grades aren't good enough to get you in a good college. She wants me to tutor you."

Sakura and Komaku had a glaring contest with Komaku's signature smirk.

"This'll be tough," they both thought, "but it's for Takamichi."

Contrary to what they thought, the next few months of tutoring went by like a breeze. Not everything was perfect of course, with Sakura being Sakura and Komaku being Komaku, problems were bound to arise. Luckily they were solved quickly and quietly. The two became quiet close. Not so close they were friends, but close enough that they weren't so much enemies.

The two females planned a party for Takamichi once the tutoring was over with. Her birthday was today and they wanted to do something special. Sakura cooked a meal fit for a king and Komaku bought tons of presents.

The door to their apartment opened and Sakura rushed to the door.

"Happy birthday, nee-chan!" she cheered.

Takamichi stood at the door dumbfounded. She smiled and hugged her sister and Komaku once she walked out of the kitchen.

The door behind them opened and a tall man with slick black hair walked in. "Who's this?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! I'm so glad you two are here! This is Manabu Kowaru. We're getting married!" Takamichi introduced.

The two had a mixture of emotions. Of course they were happy for Takamichi, but they were also upset for different reasons. Sakura knew how Komaku felt about her sister. She couldn't imagine what kind of pain she must be feeling right now.

She turned her head a bit, glancing at her tutor. Komaku looked happy, but Sakura, having her own set of fake expressions, knew it was a façade that only her sister would fall for.

"Congratulations you t-"

A punch against the wall interrupted the happy atmosphere. The couple and author turned to see Sakura with her hand planted on the wall.

"Are you okay, Sakura-nee?" Takamichi asked.

"We need alcohol," Sakura said, walking towards the door.

"But you're a minor. They won't sell you any," Takamichi said. Sakura grabbed Komaku's hand and led her outside away from the apartment. She didn't know when, but along the way Sakura began crying.

Komaku stopped her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I-I'm sorry, Kuma-san. Nee-chan is being really mean. You've loved her for so long and-and now this? It's just too cruel," Sakura cried.

"It's not like this wasn't expected."

"I know that! But she could have been more understanding! You've loved her and she was too stupid to notice! I really hate her right now!"

There was silence on the street except for the whimpers from the crying girl.

Komaku cupped the small face in her palms and brought it to hers, planting her lips gently on Sakura's. The kiss was simple, sweet, and long. Komaku pulled back and stared at the girl's face.

"Thank you. Please, for a little while," Komaku whispered, laying her head on the smaller girls shoulders. Sakura rubbed her back, not sure what else to do except let the Komaku cry.

In that moment, it began snowing. Under the street lights, it looked beautiful. It was magical.

They stayed like this for a long time, not caring if someone else were to walk by.

Within the coming months, Takamichi and Manabu got married and moved to Osaka for work. Sakura was to live with Komaku until they moved back to Tokyo. There was less fighting between the two, but that was for a different reason.

With Komaku's great tutoring, Sakura made it into Tokyo University.

"I'm so awesome! I can't wait to go to school! I'll be the coolest kid on campus!" Sakura cheered as she brushed her hair, getting ready for school.

"Calm down, little one. What'll make you so cool?" Komaku said, appearing from the bathroom door.

"Ah! Dammit Kuma-san! Stop scaring me like that!" she cried. She looked at her watch. It was time to leave. "Crap! I need to go now or I'll be late!"

Sakura ran out of the bathroom and was caught by Komaku. She turned her head and Komaku planted a kiss on her soft lips.

"Have fun. I love you," she whispered. That easily brought a blush to her face.

"Shut up you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert. You should be lucky the great Komaku Sasuragi has chosen you to be her lover out of all the girls in the world."

"Like hell I'm lucky!"

"Oh but you are." Komaku wrapped her long arms around Sakura, bringing her into a tight hug.

"Dammit get off of me!"

"But what if I don't want to?"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd love to see you try."

"Hey! Where are you taking me?! No! Stop it!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I'm soooooo sorry that took forever to update. TT^TT It took forever to write too. I got the stuff sorted out so yay! :D I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
